The First Avenger: Civil War
'''Captain America: Civil War ist die direkte Fortsetzung zu The Return of the First Avenger, sowie Avengers: Age of Ultron aus dem Jahre 2015. Er wird den Auftakt zur dritten Phase des Marvel Cinematic Universe bilden und ist dessen 13. Film. Es handelt sich um den dritten Film der Captain America-Filmreihe, welche 2011 mit Captain America: The First Avenger begann.' Handlung ''"Den Ereignissen in "The Avengers: Age of Ultron" folgend beschließen alle Regierungen der Welt eine Verordnung, um Superhelden-Aktivitäten zu regulieren. Das polarisiert die Meinung unter den Avengers, was zwei Fraktionen mit Iron Man (Robert Downey Jr.) auf der einen und Captain America (Chris Evans) auf der anderen Seite hervorbringt, was schließlich zu einer epischen Schlacht zwischen einstigen Verbündeten führt." Besetzung Videos Captain America Civil War Set Video-0 Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *Die Grundidee zu Captain America 3 steht schon seit zehn Jahren fest. *Frank Grillo unterschrieb einen Vertrag über drei Filme, darunter The Return of the First Avenger und Captain America: Civil War. *Chris Evans hat einen Vertrag über sieben Filme, wovon dies der Fünfte sein wird. (Wenn man Evans' Cameoauftritt in Thor: The Dark World nicht mitzählt) *In einem Interview sagte Winter-Soldier-Darsteller Sebastian Stan, dass er einen Vertrag mit MARVEL über neun Filme habe. Civil War wird sein dritter sein. *''The Return of the First Avenger konnte beim Test-Screening so überzeugen, dass man beschloss einen dritten Teil der Reihe mit den Russo Brüdern zu machen. *Der Film sollte ursprünglich in direkter Konkurrenz zu ''DCs Superman vs. Batman starten. Doch Warner verlegte dessen Starttermin vor auf den März 2016. *Chris Evans sagte in einem Interview das er sich für eine Weile aus der Schauspielerei zurück ziehen wolle. Aber betonte auch, das er trotzdem weiter MARVEL-Filme machen werde, da ihn diese Marke berühmt machte. *Kameramann Trent Opaloch wird zurückkehren. *Am 8. März 2015 wurde bestätigt, dass Jeremy Renner in Captain America: Civil War wieder in die Rolle des Hawkeye schlüpfen wird. * Auf einem Presseevent in Peking bestätigten die Russo Brüder dass Scarlett Johansson als Black Widow zurückkehren würde. * Anthony Mackie wird als Falcon zurückkehren. *Die Dreharbeiten zu Captain America 3 begannen am 28. April 2015 in Atlanta. Der Tarn-Arbeitstitel lautet "Sputnik" (Solche Arbeitstitel werden verwendet, um Fananstürme zu vermeiden). *In einem Gespräch, via comicbooknews.com verriet Anthony Mackie, seinem Schauspielkollegen aus seinem neuen Film Black Or White, dass die Dreharbeiten ab April 2015 in Puerto Rico, Berlin und Atlanta stattfinden werden. Auf der Weltpremiere von Avengers: Age of Ultron gab Kevin Feige an das die Dreharbeiten Ende April starten sollen. *Das Autoren-Duo McFeely und Markus begannen Ende 2013 das Drehbuch zu schreiben. *Henry Jackman wird erneut als Komponist fungieren. Im August 2014 gab Joe Russo bekannt das Henry Jackman erneut die Musik des Filmes machen wird. *Am 25. August 2014 wurde öffentlich gegeben das der Untertitel des Film bald bekannt gegeben werde. *In einem Interview mit MTV sagte Jeremy Renner das er froh darüber sei das Hawkeye keinen Solo-Film hat, er denkt dass der Charakter eher ein'' "Teamplayer" sei. Und er ein nützlicher Typ sei, der im Universum von Marvel herumspringen könne, besonders in Captain America 3. *Der Comic Civil War wird dem Film teilweise als Grundlage dienen. In dem Film wird deshalb wahrscheinlich auch Cap gegen Iron Man antreten. *Robert Downey jr. wird in dem Film als Iron Man eine tragende Rolle haben, die ursprünglich garnicht groß angelegt war, doch Downey jr. bestand darauf, so ''Varity. *Der Film soll nachfolgende Filme immens beeinflussen, so auch: Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 und 2. *Der Comic Fallen Son: Der Tod von Captain America soll eventuell auch Teil des Films werden. In der Comicvorlage verstirbt Captain America. Das könnte auch das Gerücht bestätigen dass Captain America in Marvel's The Avengers 3 nicht auftauchen würde. *Auf einer Pressekonfernz gab Marvel den gesamten Plan für die dritte Phase des MCU bekannt, dabei wurden die Gerüchte bestätigt dass der Film Civil War heißen werde. Außerdem werde Black Panther auftauchen, welcher von Chadwick Boseman gespielt werden soll. *Marvel gab bekannt dass der deutsche Schauspieler Daniel Brühl in Capain America: Civil War mitspielen werde. Laut Varity soll es sich dabei um eine hintergründige Schurkenrolle handeln. Auf einem Castingaufruf auf der Seite moviecastingcall.com wurde bekanntgegeben dass es sich bei der Rolle von Daniel Brühl um die Baron Zemos handle. Angeblich soll er seine Rolle in Dr. Strange wieder aufnehmen, wo er dann den Oberschurken mimt. *Sony und Marvel haben Gespräche über eine mögliche Zusammenarbeit geführt, um es Spider-Man zu ermöglichen, im Film aufzutauchen. Laut Badass Digest sei höchstens ein kleiner Cameo-Auftritt von Spider-Man im Stile des Marvel Abspanns möglich. Im Comic ist Spider-Man ein ziemlich wichtiger Charakter in der Civil War Geschichte gewesen. *Angeblich soll es von Anfang an zwei Drehbuch-Versionen gegeben haben: Eine mit und eine ohne Spider-Man. Seine Rolle könnte also doch größer ausfallen als ursprünglich gedacht. *Mark Millar, der Autor des Comics Civil War, freut sich sehr über die Möglichkeit eines Auftritts von Spider-Man in Captain America: Civil War. *Tony Stark könnte in dem Film erfahren wer seine Eltern getötet hat. * Die Geschichte spielt direkt nach der Zeit von Avengers: Age of Ultron *Captain America könnte es in dem Film mit einem Hochstapler zu tun bekommen dieser gäbe sich dann als Steve Rogers Alter Ego aus. Die Vorlage dafür stammt aus den 50ern. *Anthony und Joe Russo sagten in einem Interview mit'' Yahoo!'' das Captain America im dritten Teil erneut auf den Winter Soldier treffen wird. * Angeblich soll der Grund für den Streit zwischen Iron Man und Captain America der Tod von Howard Stark sein, welcher von dem Winter Soldier, angeblich getötet wurde. Durch diesen Streit soll Captain America angeblich am Ende des Films ums Leben kommen. * Steve Rogers könnte von Crossbones getötet werden. * Kristen Stewart würde gerne eine Rolle übernehmen. * Vision und War Machine könnten einen Auftritt in dem Film haben. Das ist bislang aber nicht bestätigt. * Es wird erwartet, dass Black Panther eine große Rolle in Captain America: Civil War spielen wird. * Disney und IMAX haben einen Vertrag bis 2017 geschlossen, wodurch Captain America: Civil War und viele weitere Filme von Disney, die in der nächsten Zeit produziert werden, komplett oder zumindest zum größten Teil im IMAX-Format gedreht werden. * In einem Interview mit Badass Digest ''sprach Kevin Feige über Scarlett Witch, so sagte er: ''"Sie verdient eine coole Einführung, die zu einem anderen Film führt, mit dessen Dreharbeiten wir in ein paar Wochen beginnen." ''Wenig später bestätigte Elizabeth Olsen selber das sie erneut auftreten wird. * Am 5. Mai 2015 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Martin Freeman eine noch unbekannte Rolle in Captain America: Civil War spielen wird. * Am 7. Mai 2015 berichtete ''Deadline, dass ''Emily VanCamp in ihre Rolle der Sharon Carter / Agent 13 aus ''The Return of the first Avenger zurückkehren wird. * Die Seite Latino Review mutmaßt es könnte sich bei der Rolle von Martin Freeman um Everett K. Ross handeln, welcher für das US-Außenministerium arbeitet und als Wakanda-Experte gilt. * Screen Rush bestätigte das Ant-Man, Vision, War Machine und General Ross erneut auftauchen werden. Sie werden alle von ihren alten Darstellern verkörpert. Außerdem stieß Ray Sahetapy zum Cast. * Derzeit wird in Atlana eine Beerdigungsszene gedreht. Laut Spekulationen könnte es sich dabei um die Beeredigung Captain Americas handeln. Dies wurde auch von Chris Evans in früheren Interviews als sehr wahrscheinlich genannt. Anders könnte es sich aber auch um die Beerdigung von Peggy Carter, Scarlet Witch oder Laura Barton handeln. Auf Twitter verriet einer der Statisten das es sich um den Tod von Peggy Carter handelt. *Da Captain America wahrscheinlich stirbt, wird Falcon seinen Platz einnehmen. *Auf Twitter deutete Mark Ruffalo an, dass er für Captain America: Civil War vor der Kamera auftreten werde. Mit dem Post: "The Marvel family gets just a little bit bigger." deutete er seinen Auftritt an. Dazu schrieb er noch: Welcome to the wild party! Looking forward to this amazing cast. *Laut einem Gerücht von Umberto Gonzalez soll der neue Spider-Man bereits festehen und mit Asa Butterfield besetzt sein, sodass er eine größere Rolle in Captain America: Civil War haben könnte. *"Nick Fury"-Darsteller Samuel L. Jackson bestätigte empört, dass er in "Civil War" nicht dabei sein wird. Gerüchten zufolge hat Marvel Angst, da Jacksons Vertrag nur noch über 2 Filme geht. Laut Jackson selbst ist eine Vertragsverlängerung jedoch kein Problem. *Am 14.06.2015 wurde bestätigt, dass Asa Butterfield die Rolle nicht bekommen wird. Marvel und Sony sollen sich angeblich um die Besetzung streiten. Offiziel sind noch 6 Schauspieler im Rennen um die Rolle, doch als Favoriten gelten Tom Holland und Charlie Plummer. *Deadline gab bekannt, dass Spider-Man im Civil War, wie auch in der Comic-Vorlage, mehr als nur ein Nebencharakter sein wird und die Entscheidung, welcher Schauspieler die Spinne nun verkörpern soll, schnell fallen müssen. *In einem Gespräch mit The Daily Beast gab Mark Ruffalo an, er würde sich über einen Auftritt in Civil War freuen. Er habe etwas in diese Richtung gehört und er habe Zeit. Dazu sprach er auch mit Robert Downey Jr., welcher sagte das er ebenfalls gehört habe dass der Hulk einen Auftritt habe. *In einem Gespräch mit Collider vom 1. Juli 2015 bestätige Kevin Feige dass man die Woche zuvor den Drehtag 42 oder 43 von 80 Drehtagen des Filmes erreicht habe. *Angeblich soll Marisa Tomei ihren Ersten Auftritt in Captain America: Civil War haben, so der Hollywood Reporter. Bilder Poster Captain America - Civil War Teaser.jpg|Ankündigungslogo Captain America Civil War Logo.png|offizielles Filmlogo Promobilder Captain America Civil War Promobild.png Setfotos Captain America Civil War Setbild 1.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 2.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 3.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 4.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 5.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 6.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 7.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 8.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 9.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 10.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 11.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 12.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 13.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 14.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 15.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 16.jpg Civil War1.jpg Civil War2.jpg Civil War3.jpg Civil War4.jpg Civil War5.jpg crossbones-SetPic2.jpg crossbones-SetPic3.jpg Civil War6.jpg Civil War7.jpg Civil War9.jpg Civil War8.jpg Civil War10.jpg Civil War11.jpg Civil War12.jpg CaptainAmerica-SetPic4.jpg CaptainAmerica-SetPic8.jpg CaptainAmerica-SetPic9.jpg CaptainAmerica-SetPic10.jpg Falcon-SetPic6.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 36.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 37.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 38.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 39.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 40.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 41.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 42.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 43.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 44.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 45.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 46.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 47.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 48.png Captain America Civil War Setbild 49.png Captain America Civil War Setbild 50.png Captain America Civil War Setbild 51.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 52.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 53.png Captain America Civil War Setbild 54.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 55.png Captain America Civil War Setbild 56.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 57.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 58.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 59.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 60.jpg Captain America Civil War Setbild 61.jpg Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Captain America Filmreihe